The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of creating a gamma correction table.
There has been provided an image forming apparatus that performs gamma correction processing to improve color reproducibility of an output image. An image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit and a measuring unit. The image forming unit forms a patch pattern on a sheet. The measuring unit measures the density of the patch pattern. The image forming apparatus updates a gamma correction table based on the measurement result of the measuring unit. The image forming apparatus can adjust output characteristics by updating the gamma correction table.